


Angelic

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel's got a date with a beautiful guy that he met online, he seems perfect, cheery and kind.He's so nice it's almost as though he should have a halo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Stoffel was nervous for his date, he wasn't sure about meeting someone off the internet, but he'd been messaging them for a couple of weeks now, and they seemed nice.

They'd swapped enough photos that Stoffel was sure he could recognise Kevin at the restaurant, and now he was left with the difficult decision of what to wear.

He wore suits all week for work, but the restaurant that they were going to was quite fancy and he wanted to make a good impression on his date.

Looking through the mostly black and dark blue suits, something caught his eye, a nice light charcoal suit that he'd bought for a friend's wedding.

It was different and yet smart, and he found out a crisp white shirt to go with it. He made sure that his boxers were impeccable, although he knew that he wasn't guaranteed to get lucky, he wanted to be prepared.

The word prepared echoed through his mind, and he dashed through to the bathroom, checking that he had condoms, and that they were in date, before hiding them in his suit pocket.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair as he adjusted his watch.

"Looking good."

Stoffel just hoped that his date felt the same way.

*

The snow was falling as Stoffel walked from the tube station to the restaurant, the smell of ice clearing the air and making the whole world feel fresh and new.

He was glad that he'd worn a thick coat, and that he'd found out his hat and gloves, his scarf wrapped around his neck keeping him snug and warm.

The heating in the restaurant hit him the second that he walked through the door, and he hurried to take off the extra layers as his cheeks burned.

Stoffel wandered up to the waiter, scanning the restaurant for any sign of his date, and feeling a little disappointed when he didn't see them. Although he was early, but he couldn't bear the thought of being late.

"Reservation for Vandoorne?" Stoffel smiled, hoping that they would tell him if his date was already here.

The waiter nodded, checking his name off the list as he held his hand out. "This way, sir."

He was led through the crowded restaurant to a small table at the back, hidden by the tree, the smell of warm bread and herbs made his stomach rumble, and he realised that he'd forgotten to eat lunch.

Stoffel ordered a drink, staring at the empty chair, and he checked his phone to see if he'd got any messages from Kevin, but there was nothing.

Twenty minutes later he was still sipping at his beer, and he was starting to fear the worst. He glanced at his watch, but it was only six minutes past the hour, given the snow it was entirely possible that Kevin had got delayed.

Another twenty minutes later and Stoffel was convinced that Kevin had decided against dating someone that he'd met online, and he looked around the crowded restaurant to see the queue that was forming at the door.

He wanted to stay, but he didn't want to hog a table all night when he was just sipping his beer.

Stoffel was patting his pockets, trying to remember which one he'd left his wallet in when he heard a soft, breathless voice.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, my bus got cancelled because of the snow and I had to walk."

Stoffel looked up to see Kevin, his cheeks pink from the cold and his deep blue eyes were shining out at him, his cheeky grin making him feel at ease.

He stood up so that he could give Kevin a hug, and the smell of his aftershave was intoxicating, it reminded him of sweet shops when he was a little kid.

"It's okay." Stoffel released Kevin from the hug, letting him take his jacket off as he sat down.

"Not worried that I was going to stand you up?" Kevin laughed, and Stoffel blushed, which was a more accurate answer than words could ever convey.

"I'm just glad that you're here now." Stoffel glanced round to see the waiter heading across to them.

"Can I get you a drink, sir?"

Kevin looked at Stoffel's near empty beer bottle. "Same again?"

Stoffel nodded, and Kevin smiled.

"Two Leffe, thanks. And some garlic bread?"

The waiter scurried off, and Stoffel was relieved that Kevin had thought to order some food, the lack of lunch combined with the beer wasn't the best of ideas, but he knew that once he'd had some food he'd feel better.

Just having Kevin here had made him feel much better, and he already knew that their date was going to be a good one.

There was lots of gazing into each other's eyes, and accidental touches as they ate, their legs brushing together under the table as they got comfy.

Stoffel went in for the last piece of garlic bread, just as Kevin did the same and their hands touched, making them both blush.

They were spared from it being too awkward as their main courses arrived, giant homemade pizzas that were stacked high with tasty toppings.

Stoffel forced himself to eat slowly, even though he was hungry, because he didn’t want to appear rude, and Kevin appeared to be doing the same.

It wasn't until they were thinking about dessert that Stoffel noticed the lights in the restaurant made Kevin appear as though he had a halo, but he was sure that it was just a trick of the light, as the candle flickered in front of them.

There was something about his pale blond hair, and soulful blue eyes that made him look angelic, but Stoffel blamed the beer, even though he'd only had two.

They were chatting away about their jobs when the desserts arrived, chocolate cake and cheesecake, when Stoffel could have sworn that he saw a halo for a split second.

He blinked a few times, before he realised that Kevin had been talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Kevin reached out to rest his hand on top of Stoffel's, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, sorry, my eyes are just tired from staring at a screen all day." Stoffel rubbed at one of his eyes, a stray eyelash taunting him, and Kevin gave him a reassuring smile.

"How about we get these to go? Get some fresh air?" Kevin grinned, and Stoffel knew exactly where their romantic walk would be ending – Kevin's flat.

"That sounds perfect."

*

The glow of the streetlights only made Kevin appear more angelic, his 'halo' glowing orange, and Stoffel wondered what hair products he used that were so shiny.

They came to the edge of a park, and Kevin reached out to hold Stoffel's hand. Stoffel felt sparks fly through his body, and he looked over at Kevin, expecting to see him looking more human now the streetlights were gone and there was only the faint glow of the moon.

But there was still a golden glow above his hair, as though he'd used hairspray that had glitter in it.

Stoffel reached out to stroke him, the glitter shimmering as he ran his fingers through Kevin's hair, and Kevin took it as his cue to lean in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and velvety against his own, Kevin's arms wrapping around him as he deepened the kiss, still chaste, but it set Stoffel's soul on fire.

"My flat is just round the corner." Kevin bit at his lip as he dragged his eyes over Stoffel, the foreplay was beginning, and goose bumps appeared over his skin.

Stoffel smiled, holding Kevin's hand tight. "Lead the way."

*

They tumbled through the door in a flurry of kisses, hands roaming as Stoffel arched himself against Kevin, pressing him against the wall as his tongue teased at his lips. Kevin let out a needy gasp, allowing Stoffel to deepen the kiss, their tongues gently circling as the frantic need subsided into tender passion.

Stoffel stood back so that he could catch his breath, smiling as he opened his eyes.

And that was when he saw it. In the dark hall he could clearly see Kevin's halo. It wasn't a trick of the light, or the hair products that he used, but an actual halo.

Stoffel reached out to touch it with trembling hands, and he felt the warmth spread through his hands.

Kevin's eyes flew open and Stoffel stumbled back, falling onto his bum as he tried to keep the horror off his face.

"Wh- What are you? Why do you have a… halo?" Stoffel pointed at the glowing ring above Kevin's hair, and Kevin looked up, a flicker of a smile crossing his face.

"You can see it?"

Stoffel's mind was racing, and he shuffled so that he was closer to the door.

"You're not meant to be able to see it." Kevin stood up tall, and Stoffel's fear morphed into curiosity.

Kevin grinned, stretching his arms out as two pure white wings shot out, filling the hall as his halo shone. Illuminating them both in a soft golden glow.

Stoffel gasped, his mind trying to point out the obvious but he wasn't sure that he believed it.

"I'm an angel."

"You're an angel?" Stoffel stood up slowly, shuffling closer to Kevin as he reached out to touch his wings. They were so soft, softer than anything he had ever felt before, and Kevin squirmed as his grin grew.

"They're ticklish."

Stoffel laughed out loud, breaking the tension as Kevin wrapped his wings around him, making him feel safe and loved. "I thought I was going crazy."

"You're not." Kevin leant in for a chaste kiss, stroking the side of his face with his wings, and Stoffel stroked at his wings, luxuriating in their softness.

"So is the artist thing just a cover?"

"No." Kevin waved his hand and the lights in the small studio flat all came on at the same time. He gave Stoffel a cheeky wink, before reaching out a wing to attract Stoffel's attention to his work.

"Wow, you're very talented."

"Thank you." Kevin leant in for another kiss, things were heating up again, and Stoffel reached round to give Kevin's perfect rear a squeeze. "It's not the only thing I'm talented at." Kevin let his wing slide inside Stoffel's boxers, wrapping it around his cock as Stoffel took a deep breath to stop himself coming on the spot.

They stumbled towards the bed, Stoffel stripping off his clothes with such force that he ended up throwing his boxers as far as the table, draped over the sketches of Kevin's new work.

Kevin stripped off his shirt, revealing a large angel tattoo, and Stoffel rushed in to kiss at it as his hands played with his nipples, delighting in all the gasps and moans that fell from his lips.

Stoffel watched in amazement as Kevin used his magical powers to strip off the rest of his clothes, and he stumbled backwards on to the bed, laying there with his legs spread wide as Kevin fluttered his wings, his hard cock standing proud as he crawled on to the bed.

Kevin grinned as he got closer to Stoffel's cock, his wings wrapped around his thighs, stroking him, holding him open as his hands reached out to tease the fur around his hole, watching him quiver in anticipation.

"Oh god." Stoffel froze when he realised what he'd said. "Oh fuck." He covered his face with his hands, Kevin still holding his legs apart as he blushed furiously. "I didn't mean to take the lord's name in vain."

Kevin roared with laughter, and his wings reached up to move his hands away from his face. "You're so cute when you blush." Kevin leant in for a kiss, making sure that their cocks rubbed together as he waited for Stoffel to relax. "You can say whatever you want, I just love hearing your voice."

Stoffel snorted in laughter, his cheeks still pink as Kevin kissed his way down his chest, his wings getting back into position around his thighs as Stoffel closed his eyes, heightening the sensation, every brush of his wings sent sparks through his body and his cock was leaking by the time that Kevin's soft lips were wrapped around it.

He gasped in pleasure, his hands reaching out to stroke Kevin's silky soft hair as he sucked away, his slick fingers teasing at his hole, and Stoffel couldn't remember if he'd seen him get out the lube or if he'd used his magic powers, but he didn't care, because right now all he wanted was Kevin inside him.

"More."

Kevin let his cock slip out of his mouth, as he slid a finger inside him, heading straight for the spot that had him seeing stars, the world fading away until it was just him and Kevin's talented fingers working him open.

"More." Stoffel didn't care how needy his voice sounded, he was floating on the edge of ecstasy, every inch of his body waiting for the feeling of fullness from Kevin's thick cock.

He heard the crinkle of foil, and he was sure that Kevin was doing it this way just to tease him more, rather than having the condom magically appear. The sound of the rubber being stretched on had Stoffel arching his hips, wanting more.

Kevin wrapped a wing around the back of his head, bringing him up for a kiss as he lined up, licking away all the gasps and moans as he thrust in, bottoming out in one smooth motion as Stoffel clenched and relaxed around him. He used his hands to rest Stoffel's legs on his shoulders, giving him the last inch that made him cry out in pleasure, his cock twitching inside him.

Stoffel felt like he was cocooned in the softest blanket, drifting on a cloud of pure pleasure as Kevin started to gently thrust, but Stoffel wanted more. He was grabbing at Kevin's perfect rear, willing him to move faster as his breathless moans added to the arousal.

A soft wing was wrapped around his cock, teasing him with the tiniest strokes, mere brushes of feather against skin as they both rushed towards their climax.

Stoffel wanted to see Kevin in all his glory, and he forced his eyes open, the sight of Kevin towering over him, his wings shimmering in the glow of his halo as he pounded into him. He was biting his lip in concentration, so graceful as he stroked him in time with his thrusts, and Stoffel cried out in pleasure, warm come spurting over his chest as he clenched around Kevin, triggering his orgasm as the aftershocks rippled through his body, leaving him breathless and sated, limp in Kevin's wings.

Kevin flopped down on top of him, his wings keeping Stoffel warm against the cool evening air. They lay together, unwilling to be separated until Stoffel felt his legs go numb, and Kevin rolled him so that they could lie on their sides, his wings still draped over him like a blanket.

"That is the best sex that I've ever had." Stoffel's voice was small, his body still reeling from the spectacular orgasm.

"What if I told you that next time would be even better?" Kevin chuckled, his cheeky grin shining out as bright as his halo.

"I love the sound of that." Stoffel leant in for a tender kiss, his sensitive lips on fire the second that they met Kevin's. "Give me half an hour?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
